The Little Mer-Wendy part 17 - Queen Grimhilde Takes Charge
(Coconuts and Bokkun congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to Queen Grimhilde's cavern. She watches Peter and Wendy standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (Queen Grimhilde swims over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she swims over to her cauldron.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Grimhilde took matters into her own hands! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Wendy's voice.) *Queen Grimhilde/Ursula: Ector's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Queen Grimhilde laughs evilly as she transforms into a little girl with Wendy's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Peter is playing the flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Professor Birch, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Peter stops playing and sighs sadly.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Peter, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Peter thinks about this for a minute and sees Wendy, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her hair. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The boy smiles, but then frowns and sighs sadly as he tosses the flute into the sea. He looks back at Wendy's bedroom window.) (Peter walks off to go see Wendy, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a girl about Wendy's age with the same blue eyes and dirty blonde hair, only she is wearing gray socks and a purple sweater over a lavender nightgown. She also wears a seashell necklace. Her name is Jane Darling.) (Jane's singing voice causes Peter to become hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell.) (It is morning, and Orville is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face.) *Orville/Scuttle: Wendy! Wendy, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former Mer-girl's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Mushu wakes up and yawns) *Mushu/Sebastian: What is this idiot babbling about? *Orville/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the boy gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! (Wendy and Mushu look dumbfounded) You know, he's getting married! (picks up Mushu and gives him a noogie) You silly lizard! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he leaves the bedroom) (Wendy is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Mushu, spins him around, kisses him, puts on her slippers, and runs downstairs.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Peter. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. *Peter Pan/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Wendy and Mushu look surprised, and Wendy gasps in horror.) *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Peter, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. *Peter Pan/Eric: This afternoon, Birch. The wedding ship departs at sunset. *Professor Birch/Grimsby: Oh, oh, very well, Peter. As you wish. (Wendy runs off, crying.) (Jane sees her leaving. Then the girl with the dirty-blonde hair looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts